


С Днём Рождения, Кристина!

by LRaien



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: У Кристины Чепел День Рождения, и МакКой тоже пытается поздравить — по-своему.
Relationships: Christine Chapel & Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 2





	С Днём Рождения, Кристина!

— С Днём Рождения, Кристина!  
Сестра Чепел недоуменно обернулась на голос. Позади неё стоял весь командный состав «Энтерпрайза».  
— Раньше всё никак не удавалось поздравить, — улыбнулась Ухура, держа в руках маленькую коробочку с логотипом известной косметической фирмы. — Хоть сейчас твой праздник выпал на спокойные деньки!  
— Но приходить в лазарет и... — Чепел было немного не по себе.  
— Это было моё решение. — Капитан Кирк подошел к ней и серьёзно сказал, положив ей ладонь на плечо: — Вы, как и доктор МакКой, не раз спасали каждого на этом корабле, в том числе и меня. Поэтому — примите мои поздравления, Кристина!  
Поцеловав в щеку смущенную женщину, Кирк вложил ей в руки миниатюрный прибор.  
— От всего экипажа и меня в частности, спасибо Вам.  
— Это же новая миниатюрная модель трикодера! — радостно выдохнула Чепел. — Как Вы догадались?  
— Это были идея Спока, — хмыкнул капитан. — Сам бы я в жизни не додумался.  
— Спасибо Вам огромное, Джим, Спок... — растроганно произнесла Кристина, принимая рукопожатие от старшего помощника. — Право слово, не стоило...  
— Я очень рад, что на «Энтерпрайз» есть такая медсестра, как Вы, — твердо произнёс Кирк. — А теперь мы, пожалуй, пойдем — работа не ждёт! Ещё раз — с Днем Рождения!  
Подмигнув ей на прощанье, капитан вместе с остальными членами экипажа удалился на мостик, оставив Чепел восхищаться подарками. Однако вечером её ждал ещё больший сюрприз.

Закончив все дела в лазарете, медсестра собиралась пойти к себе в каюту и мирно завершить праздник небольшим кусочком торта и здоровым сном, но ее остановил доктор МакКой.  
— Кристина, зайдите ко мне в кабинет, выпьем по бокалу в честь праздника, — привычно хмурясь, сообщил он. — Не волнуйтесь, всего лишь шампанское.  
От доктора благосклонности Чепел не ожидала. Самый лучший комплимент, который она до этого слышала, это «Слава Богу, что хоть Вы тут не криворукая, а то эти бездари...» — и долгая брань в адрес медицинского персонала. МакКой всегда требовал по максимуму — и от себя, и от других. За это его и уважали, и боялись. Чепел же восхищалась его профессионализмом, смиренно принимая вздорный характер как дополнение к умелым рукам.  
В конце концов, Леонард МакКой спас не одну сотню жизни, и, если кому-то из выживших не нравится, что его отчитывают за безрассудство, — что ж, всегда есть дорога обратно. Возможно, в Раю с лекарствами бегать за ними никто не будет.

Доктор ждал её с уже наполовину пустым бокалом. Чепел не винила его за это — для МакКоя день выдался нелёгким, пришлось разбирать горы бумаг, раз уж выдалось спокойное время.  
— Сестра Чепел, — заметил он. — Нет, Кристина... Садитесь, не стойте в дверях.  
Его изумительная манера общения и попытки смягчить свои же слова умилили медсестру. Пройдя к столу, она села в уютное кресло и взяла второй бокал. МакКой налил ей искрящийся напиток и предложил тост:  
— За Вас, Кристина. — Леонард изобразил улыбку, но сведенные в привычном недовольстве брови не дали ему потерять своей угрюмости. — За самую очаровательную и толковую женщину в медотсеке.  
— Спасибо, доктор. — Чепел, очаровательно улыбнувшись, легонько коснулась своим бокалом бокала доктора и немного выпила.  
Доктор почти мгновенно опустошил емкость и налил себе ещё, но уже покрепче.  
— Доктор, Вы позвали меня, чтобы только напиться сегодня вечером? — весело поинтересовалась именинница.  
— Сегодня — Леонард, а не доктор, — махнул рукой тот. — Мы не на службе.  
— Леонард, Вам следовало бы меньше пить, — заметила Чепел.  
— А Вам, Кристина, следовало бы присоединиться, — хмыкнул МакКой. — У Вас День Рождения, не у меня. И, кстати, завтра у Вас нет дежурств, так что можете не волноваться.  
— Весьма признательна, Леонард. — Кристина выдохнула, потом допила оставшееся в бокале шампанское. — Вы знаете, чем порадовать женщину — наконец-то я высплюсь...  
— Счастлив, что угодил. — МакКой коснулся пальцем лба. — Как же я тоже мечтаю выспаться, знали бы Вы.  
— Уж я-то знаю. — Ещё одна лучезарная улыбка. — А у Вас, Леонард, тоже когда-то будет День Рожденья.  
— И что? — Доктор с подозрением уставился на Чепел, чуть не поперхнувшись напитком.  
— А то. — Та смотрела на него кристально чистым взглядом. — Что уж я-то придумаю, как Вас поздравить!  
— Ох, Кристина... — Ладонь МакКоя потянулась к лицу.  
— Да, Леонард? — Чепел взмахнула ресницами, продолжая честно глядеть на него.  
— В прошлом году Джим устроил на корабле вечеринку с покером и орионками, Спок всё это время порывался читать мне длинную то ли речь, то ли лекцию — я так и не понял, о чем именно, а Скотти приволок месячный запас виски. Старый я уже для таких бешеных посиделок! Про Сулу с Чеховым, горланящих свои национальные песни — причем одновременно! — я вообще молчу. — Доктор поморщился от воспоминаний и налил себе ещё. — А если и Вы внесёте свою лепту, то я даже представить результат не могу!  
— Вот мы все вместе и придумаем! — многообещающе расплылась в улыбке Чепел. — Ладно, Леонард, спасибо за компанию и теплые слова, а я пойду спать. И вам того же желаю.  
Тряхнув волосами, она встала и прошла до выхода из кабинета. Обернувшись, сказала, еле сдерживая смех:  
— А знаете, доктор, большинство медсестер считает, что не такой уж Вы и старый!  
И, пока МакКой, онемевший от изумления, пытался придумать ответ, Кристина по девчачьи хихикнула и добавила на прощанье, бросив томный взгляд из-под ресниц:  
— До встречи на дежурстве, Леонард.  
Вслед ей из-за закрывающихся дверей послышалось:  
— Кристина, черт возьми!...  
День Рождения определенно удался.


End file.
